100 Days to New York:A Klaine Fanfic
by ichigomoe-37
Summary: This story spans the 100 days till Kurt goes to New York. It starts from when Kurt gets is acceptance letter to NYADA. There comes a little drama and problems between him and Blaine.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! :) This is my first fanfic so please be nice. ^_^ I do not know how long I can keep up this story but if you would like me to post more, please leave me a review! This story will be about the drama the Klaine couple will face when Kurt gets accepted into NYADA. I will be expecting this to be a 100 chapter fanfic which i would love love love to finish. So anyway, enjoy this new story and spread me some love! :) xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

_"Blaine?"_

_"Hey,babe. What's up?"_

_"Can you come over?"_

_"Of course, what's wrong?"_

_"I just got my NYADA letter and I can't open it myself. I need you."_

_"Sure, sweetie, I'll be there in a few. Calm down. I love you."_

_"No, i love you. Please hurry."_

**ten minutes later...**

"Kurt! Blaine's here!" Burt called from downstairs.

Kurt's heart leaped. It always did when Blaine was around. He ran down the stairs, letter tightly clutched in his hand.

"Hey, you can stay till 10. Only till ten, and keep the door open. Got it, kiddo?" Burt said turning to both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt nodded embarrassed while Blaine gave a smirk.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they went up to his room. Kurt half closed the door so they could share an intimate kiss. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine was tempted for more but he eventually pulled away, having an initiative.

"That can wait." He smiled. Kurt laughed. He led Blaine to his bed and they just sat there for a few minutes staring intently in each other's eyes.

Kurt couldn't look away from those gorgeous hazel eyes. Blaine kept quiet because he knew Kurt would open the letter here he was ready. And when he was, Blaine would be there. holding his hand and embracing the joy or the sadness.

Kurt pulled in for a hug and sighed. Then Blaine knew. He took Kurt's hand and held it to his heart. Kurt sighed again but smiled at Blaine. Blaine took the crumpled letter from Kurt's hand and said, "Do you want me to read it for you, darling? Only if you want to." Kurt nodded and buried his face on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and placed his arm around Kurt for comfort. With his free hand, he tore open the letter.

Blaine sat there reading the letter silently, which was absolute torture for Kurt. "Oh God, I didn't get in did I? I'm gonna be stuck here in Lima forever!"Kurt said separating from Blaine.

Blaine pulled him closer into a hug and started sucking his neck softly. Kurt let out a little moan of delight. Blaine reached the back of Kurt's ear and whispered,"You got in gorgeous!"

Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine and more with that whisper. He wanted to separate from Blaine but couldn't so he moved his mouth to Blaine's and pressed on it passionately. Blaine pressed on back and it gave shivers up his spine. He knew he had to pull away. It was the responsible thing to do But he couldn't. The feeling of Kurt made everything so much better.

After a few minutes, the two finally released each other from that intimate moment. Kurt, breaking the tension. He apologized to Blaine, whispering seductively,"Don't worry, you'll have me when Burt and Carole go to Dc and Finn stays with Puck next week." Blaine laughed but he still had that deprived puppy dog look on his face.

"So, I got in? Gimme that letter you freak!" Kurt said smiling and trying to grab the letter from Blaine.

"Come and find it!"Blaine said.

"Blaine. My parents are here. The door's open. I promise, next week. I promise, 'kay?"Kurt said apologetically not able to stand disappointing this boy.

Blaine pouted but then he tossed Kurt the letter but pulled in closer for one last kiss.

They sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt read the letter and squealed. He really did get in! He was overjoyed. He had to read it about 5 times to let the information sink it. He occassionally glanced over at Blaine, who looked sad and was thinking very hard.

"Blaine?"Kurt asked hoping that Blaine would look up. When he didn't, Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and said","What's wrong,sweetie?"

"Nothing. It's just that..."Blaine started.

"What?" Kurt said confused.

"I love you, more than anything. And I know you love me too. But who do you love more? Your career or me?" Blaine asked, not looking into Kurt's eyes.

"W-w-what do you mean?"Kurt stuttered.

"What does this mean about us?"Blaine choked on the*us*.

"I don't know."Kurt replied, looking away.

Blaine, looking hurt,stood up from the bed and grabbed his bag. He looked bitterly at Kurt saying,"Well when you do know, call me."

"Blaine! Wait stay!"Kurt called through the door! But it was too late, Blaine had flown through the door.

Kurt slammed his door and started sobbing. The look Blaine gave him. It was horrible. He couldn't stand it. Of course he loved blaine more than anything in the world but he wanted to have a career as well.

He sat there crying his heart out for another hour until he was tired. He was able to send one text.

_"Blaine, sweetie, I love you more than anything that was ever in this world. I can never live without you and it breaks my heart to say this but,we need some time apart. Please, this is unbearable for me so please just understand. I would always choose you over my career, but the reason why I couldn't answer you right away is because I knew that if we broke up, you would find someone else. You are so much better than me. I don't know how I was able to get you, with me being me. But I know that when we break up, you'll get over it quickly enough. But i never will. So yeah, we have to separate for a bit and I know because of this you'll hate me. But i love you. I love you. forever and always. I LOVE YOU."_

Kurt hated himself for sending that. But he had not choice.


	2. Day One: Bitter Glares and Hidden Sobs

Kurt quickly rubbed concealer under his eyes to hide all the bags. He had been crying since last night and he didn't need anyone to know that.

He gathered his books for his next class and slammed his locker. He started to go to the science classroom when there was Blaine, looking as dreamy as ever but something was different.

His hair was still all gelled up. He was still wearing a bow tie and his favorite pair of boat shoes. No, it was the fact that he wasn't smiling.

Kurt died inside at that thought, knowing that Blaine smiled all the time.

Blaine wasn't really frowning but he wasn't exactly grinning with delight either. He looked horrible, like he had been crying all night as well.

Blaine glanced quickly at Kurt, giving him a bitter glare and then shaking his head, looked down on the floor as he entered the math classroom.

Kurt felt absolutely horrible. He couldn't take being hated by Blaine. But it was probably for the best.

Sighing, he went to his next class doodling all over his notebook, *Blaine*.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine! What's wrong,dude?"Finn said taking his seat next to Blaine in Senior Math Class.<p>

"Nothing, man. It's cool."Blaine answered, even giving a fake smile. Finn wasn't convinced but he let it go.

Blaine sighed. He hated giving that icy glare at Kurt. To be honest, he couldn't actually hate Kurt.

He knew it wasn't all Kurt's fault. It was selfish of him to ask Kurt that.

He read Kurt's text last night and it broke his heart. Was Kurt serious about breaking up? Because the thought of that made Blaine sick. He wanted to reply, but just didn't know what. It was heartbreaking for kurt to say that. Blaine would never be okay once they broke up. He would be a mess.

Everything would go downhill from there. Blaine wish he could just show Kurt that. But Kurt didn't even look back at him, and with that Blaine was filled with a new rage.

Blaine shook that thought instantly. He loved Kurt and would never be angry at him. He would never ever dream of breaking up with Kurt but he thought that they could use a few days apart.

Blaine shrugged, opened his book and started getting ready for class.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you okay?"Mercedes asked Kurt at lunch.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fantastic."Kurt replied trying to hide th saracasm in his voice.

"You are not okay. Is it because of Blaine?"Rachel asked taking a seat next to Kurt and holding his free hand.

Kurt nodded, tears almost falling from his eyes.

"What did he do this time?"Rachel demanded, a hint of anger in her voice.

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine. He asked me if I would choose New York over him and I couldn't answer so he stormed off and we haven't talked since."Kurt said in between a few sobs.

"Really? I thought it was okay for him."Rachel said rubbing Kurt's back.

"I thought so too but after he helped me open the letter, he immediately asked me. And I-I couldn't answer because I was speechless."Kurt said burying his face into his hands.

"So i texted him that we'll have to take a break. But I didn't specify how long. You should've seen his face, Rachel. It was pure sadness, anger and hatred. He wouldn't look into my eyes."Kurt added.

"He'll come around, Kurt. I know he will. He's crazy about you and he won't let New York destroy what you have. And you shouldn't too."Rachel said, smiling at Kurt. "Come on, let's go. We're gonna be late for class."She added taking Kurt's hand.

He sighed, but smiled at Rachel. He pulled her into a hug and said,"Thanks, Rach!" Rachel beamed at him and they took off to their next class.

"Okay, this week's assignment is to find a song about your hopes for the future. Pick a partner and start thinking about your song choices."Mr.

* * *

><p>Schue said clasping his hands together.<p>

_Damn, Blaine was he supposed to forget about what Kurt said with this sort of assignment._

Kurt read Blaine's face completely. They wouldn't be partners for this week. Rachel, seeing Kurt's face whispered to Finn,"Hey, why don't we try something new this week? I'll partner up with Kurt and you'll be with Blaine. Got it?" "Sure. What's going on between them?"Finn said willingly but a bit confused. "I'll tell you later, it's a complicated story."Rachel said. Finn smiled, gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and strode towards Blaine.

"Hey, man, wanna be partners?"Finn asked. Blaine looked a little confused at first then smiled. "Sure, dude. That'll be awesome."He replied.

Kurt saw the scene entirely and sat beside Rach. "Thanks, Rach. I owe you one."He said to her, hugging her slightly.

"It's nothing, really. So let's go over our song choices."Rachel said, smiling at Kurt but almost immediately she opened her songbook.

Kurt laughed to himself. He found himself staring at Blaine, whose eyebrows were knitted together, thinking hard of a suitable song for the assignment. Kurt thought Blaine looked absolutely adorable but staring at him only made him feel worse.

"How about Hold your Dream from fame?"Kurt asked Rachel. Her eyes almost instantly shined with excitement.

"That's perfect! I love it! Let's do it!"She replied. Kurt laughed and took out his phone to download the lyrics from the song.

"Hey."Kurt said to Blaine after Glee club.

* * *

><p>"Hey."Blaine replied, not even looking up.<p>

"So what are you guys singing?"Kurt asked.

"Haven't decided yet. I'm gonna go to the library tomorrow to check some records."Blaine answered.

"Ohh. Okay. Anyway, I gotta go."Kurt said turning away quickly but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry."Blaine muttered.

Kurt sighed. "I'm way more sorry than you."he said.

"I love you."Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I love you too, but it doesn't change the fact that we need some time apart. It pains me to be separated from you but it's probably for the best."Kurt said looking down.

"Kurt... We don't have to..."Blaine started but Kurt cut him short. "Yes Blaine, we do. At least only for a few days. I need to think and you do too."Kurt explained. Blaine started to protest but Kurt kissed him on the cheek and immediately walked away.

Kurt never looked back, but his eyes were filled with a million tears.

Blaine sobbed, wanting so hard to cry, but he couldn't and wouldn't. He had to respect Kurt's wishes. He grabbed his things, ran to his car with a smile, thinking,"We haven't broken up yet. And it's only a few days. it won't kill me to get some me time." but his heart was still in a million pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks to those who added me to their Story Alerts! :) It feels great since this is my first fanfiction upload ever! Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you would like to see. I'm a bit confused on what to write since it may come off as boring and monotonous. :) Leave me some suggestions and reviews! xxx<strong>


	3. Day Two: It's My Mess

"Uggh."Kurt grunted as his alarm clock went off. He quickly pressed the snooze button and covered his face with his pillow. Five minutes later, he was up and getting dressed for school.

Kurt wasn't really in a mood to dress up so he pulled on a pair of jeans, a tight-fitted black v-neck, and a gray vest.

He ran downstairs to grab some breakfast and he found his Dad reading the newspaper. "Morning,kiddo."Burt greetedglancing up from the paper.

"Hey, Dad."Kurt unwillingly replied.

"You okay, kid?"Burt asked.

"I'm swell, Dad."Kurt said, failing to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Burt raised and eyebrow and stopped reading.

"Is this about Blaine?"He asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Dad, I won't talk to you about him."Kurt answered with a smirk.

"Good. But if you need anything kid, ask me."Burt said patting Kurt on the back.

"Sure, Dad. Anyway, I gotta go. See you later."Kurt said, giving his Dad a kiss on the cheek and then standing up to get his things.

Kurt sighed as he went out the door, his mind never leaving Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't feel like going to school that day, with everything going on with Kurt. But his dad wasn't gonna let him stay home, so there he was in the middle of English thinking of nothing but Kurt.<p>

He had seen Kurt in his car earlier that day wiping his eyes. It broke his heart. He never wanted to see Kurt like that ever again.

He wanted to talk to Kurt that day but it was pretty clear that Kurt wanted some space. He wouldn't even look at Blaine.

Anger and rage filled Blaine inside. He didn't know what was with Kurt. How could he when Kurt suddenly put this wall up?

He let his anger get the best of him so he pulled up his phone and sent this text.

_Hey, Sebastian! You free this afternoon?  
>-B<em>

He didn't know what he was doing.

_Yeah, why?  
>-S<em>

Suddenly he couldn't stop himself.

_Wanna grab some coffee at the Lima Bean?  
>-B<em>

A reply arrived immediately.

_Sure. That sounds great. Wait, Kurt isn't gonna be there is he?  
>-s<em>

Blaine replied instantly.

_No, we broke up. Not permanently but i don't know.  
>-B<em>

_Oh. Sorry, man. I can't wait for later. :*  
>-S<em>

**Oh, man. What did I do?,Blaine thought. Did I really just ask Sebastian out? **He sighed. **But i can't cancel on him now right? I'll tell him immediately that this is not a date and it was a mistake. Yes. **

Blaine sighed, he was kidding himself. Sebastian compared to Kurt was nothing.

He shook his head and just focused on the whiteboard.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt! Want to get some coffee after Glee Club at the Lima Bean?" Rachel asked Kurt at lunch.<p>

"Sure, Rach, sounds great."Kurt smiled but he immediately returned to being dead inside. Rachel squeezed his hand.

"We have to talk about New York. Our apartment. Our future."Rachel started scared that she might depress Kurt even more.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about that lately. Let's talk about it later, 'kay?"He replied looking up from his uneaten lunch.

"Okay. But Kurt, you need to eat. Please? For me?"Rachel smiled but she had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, Rach. I'll finish my lunch."Kurt answered looking a bit annoyed but touched at Rachel's worry over him.

"Anyway, I was thinking, we should coordinate our outfits for our assignment this week"Rachel smiled again. Kurt laughed and nodded.

"So I was thinking..."Rachel went on but Kurt was a little distracted. Blaine had just entered the courtyard with some of his Junior friends. He looked happy which made Kurt die inside.

"Kurt?You still with me?"Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Rach, sorry."Kurt replied and squeezed her hand. Rachel went on but Kurt kept on staring at Blaine.

Kurt quickly looked away and thought, "What are you doing to me, Blaine Anderson?"

"So how are the Warblers?"Blaine asked Sebastian . They were at the Lima Bean getting their coffee after their glee club meetings.

"Oh same old same old. Still the awesomest and coolest guys on earth."Sebastian grinned as they took a seat.

Blaine sat there completely uncomfortable. He didn't feel good being so alone with Sebastian.

"How about the new directions?"Sebastian said, breaking the silence.

"umm, we're great. Busy, getting ready for Regionals, you know."Blaine answered quietly.

"Tell me about it. It is so hard planning a setlist!"Sebastian said passionately and Blaine laughed.

Sebastian laughed as well and stared into Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes. Blaine felt weird at that moment when their eyes locked. He broke his stare and gazed out the door. He almost had to double check when he saw Kurt and Rachel enter it.

**Oh, no. **Blaine thought. **What is he doing here?** Blaine panicked.

Suddenly he didn't know what he was blurting out to Sebastian.

"Look, Sebastian. This isn't a date."Blaine said quickly.

"Wow, you're subtle."Sebastian said rolling his eyes and returning to his mean persona.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, asking you out here. This was a mistake."Blaine said, grabbing his stuff and coffee and standing up.

"Blaine?"someone asked.

Blaine froze, Kurt.

"Kurt."Blaine said, starstrucked.

"What are you doing here? W-with him?"Kurt asked.

"Blaine asked me out to coffee."Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Is that true?"Kurt asked, his voice choking.

"No.. Of course not. I told him this wasn't a date."Blaine answered. He was absolutely hating himself.

"But you asked him?"Kurt said, tears almost falling from his eyes.

Blaine nodded. Kurt turned his back but said, "I hope you two are happy. You deserve each other! And Blaine, i'm sorry but i guess you've decided that you wanted to break up."

"Kurt!"Blaine called desperately, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry."Kurt said finally and ran to his car.

Rachel stared at Blaine, anger in her eyes.

"Rach."Blaine said to her.

"What were you thinking Blaine?"She said to him.

Blaine shook his head. She went to him and hugged him.

"Just figure it out, 'kay? He didn't mean that. he was just hurt."Rachel smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks,Rach." Blaine smiling back.

"I gotta go. See you at Glee." Rachel said.

Blaine waved his hand and smiled. He was thankful for a friend like her but she couldn't stop the tears and heartache.

Blaine turned to Sebastian.

"I hope you're happy."he said bitterly.

"I am not. I'm sorry. That was out of line."Sebastian replied.

"You think? You just broke me and Kurt up!"Blaine said.

Sebastian just stared at him.

"I would love to beat the crap out of you but that isn't me. Just give me a favor and leave me alone."Blaine said. He grabbed his stuff and left.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"Rachel asked while they were in his car.<p>

"I'm fine, Rach. I'll take you home." Kurt looked up from his hands.

Rachel sighed. She hugged him close and said,"It was nothing, Kurt. I saw his eyes. And why would you believe a word that Smythe says?"

Kurt shrugged and said,"Let's not talk about it okay?"

"Okay. "Rachel said falling silent. Kurt smiled, "You're a good friend, Rach, to me and him."

He squeezed her hand and started the engine. Rachel laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt smiled but inside he was knee deep in heartache.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight but Blaine had to send it. He had to. He had to fix his mess. He'd been finding the guts to finally pressed the send button.<p>

At about 11:30 he finally did it.

_Kurt, please I'm sorry. i regretted sending that text to Sebastian. I didn't know what I was doing. I was so angry at you that I wanted to hurt you but it was not a date. It was me acting like a stupid jerk. You know that I would never want to break up. I didn't know how I could ever make such a gigantic mess of things. You are better than me, Kurt. You are better than the jerk that I am but if you want to talk and if you still want something out of this.. out of us, please meet me at breadstix tomorrow, 7. I would be waiting for you. 3  
>-B<em>

Blaine sighed, closed the lights and cried himself to sleep, burying himself in his sorrow and heartache.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for all the boring drama! :" But I hope you like the sillyness in their fights!<strong>


End file.
